Comfort
by Innocent Innuendo
Summary: Comfort…always found in the oddest of places [EdLu]


**Title:** Comfort

**Series:** The Chronicles of Narnia: The Lion, the Witch and the Wardrobe

**Author:** Innocent Innuendo/FireflyDesire(LJ name)

**Chapters: **One-shot

**Genre:** Drama/Angst

**Summary:**Ed/Lu Comfort…always found in the oddest of places.

**Pairing:** Edmund/Lucy

**Rating:** K+

**Warnings:** Incest-Light. Kind-of like Miller-Light…only it tastes better and now has fewer calories. -

**Disclaimer: **…Don't you know the answer by now

**AN:** I'm thinking about writing a pretty mature Edmund/Lucy next. But that depends on the feedback I get for this one. I also have some side stories to that one. One is Peter/Susan.

We need more Ed/Lu out there. I want pretty Ed/Lu incest, damn it, and I want to now!

o.0 :silence:

Yes, I do have a therapist. She's paid very well. She may even be getting a raise.

_Sometimes you choke on the smell just to breathe_

_I need to question what I need_

_Living in the silence that beats through the mind_

_Still you forget what you deny_

_Yeah_

_Now you're caught in the rules of the world_

_It's a just a promise no one ever keeps_

_And now it's changing in your sleep_

_There's no one here can see_

_Truth is A Whisper-Goo Goo Dolls_

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

It was the shifting of the bed from the added weight, which made him finally turn over and let her know that he was awake. But he had known that she was there since the moment she had opened the door, from the click of the doorknob and the soft sound of her breaths.

Maybe it was because of the years in Narnia when he had to sleep with a dragger under his pillow.

Or…maybe it was just because it was Lucy.

The safer thought was Narnia.

But then again…since when had Edmund been the type to choose safety.

"Edmund?" She whispered to her brother to make sure he was awake. It was dark but the open window showed the moon; which gave a bluish tint to the room.

"What is it, Lu?" He sounded exasperated but Lucy knew that he didn't mean it.

"I had a dream. Another one about Narnia." Lucy said as she slide under the covers and wrapped her arms around Edmund's middle. She burrowed her head in the curve his shoulder and neck. Edmund placed his hand on her back and rubbed up and down in a soothing manner.

Had this been anyone else he would have thrown them out and gone straight back to sleep…but it wasn't anyone. It was Lucy.

Lucy was his weakness…his soft spot. He would do anything for her (although he would never tell her this little piece of information). Edmund could feel the small drops of liquid coming from her eyes that fell onto his skin. He felt a strong familiar desire to do whatever he could to stop the tears.

He wasn't good with tears. They made him awkward…and squeamish.

Better to get rid of them. Quick.

"What was in the dream?" Edmund tried in a soothing voice, but it still came out slightly harsh.

Lucy didn't seem to notice or care, " Just bits and pieces of our lives in Narnia. Just moments." They were never nightmares; they were sweet and beautiful. They left her with bitter longing that took over her whole body.

Sometimes Lucy wished they were nightmares.

It would be easier if they were.

It was hard to think that it had already been close to two months since their life in Narnia had ended. Their magnificent and lovely life. She wanted to back.

" I miss it." Lucy choked out, as her tears became stronger. The sobbing was choking her words and she was shaking. " I didn't want to leave. I never wanted to leave. I miss the woods, all the amazing creatures we met, Aslan, Mr. Tumnus…" Edmund scowled a little at the name. "…The magic of everything, the shiny floors of Cair Paravel, and…and the silver goblets that we drank from. We don't have goblets here, Edmund…I want to drink from goblets again." By the end of her little…speech, her voice had risen so loud that Edmund was worried that it might wake Peter or Susan.

In a much quieter voice, one that Edmund had to strain to hear her, she continued. "Nothings the same. Nothing…will ever be the same."

Edmund had to agree. No matter how much he didn't want to.

"No, Lucy, it won't be." He said in his blunt nature, but winced slightly when he heard himself. He wished he was better at the comfort things, but that was Susan's (and at times Peter's) thing.

Even though it was blunt…it was true.

Everything would be different. This world didn't care for (or want) valor, gentleness, justice, or magnificence. It wasn't needed, in this shell of a world.

This world was a broken world.

One with no magic.

One which had no soul.

"I miss it all too." Edmund confessed in a low voice. There was a slight burning behind his eyes. He wouldn't cry. He didn't cry. He'd been through too much to cry now.

He wrapped his arms around her tighter and brought her close. She pressed her face into his neck even more and whimpered.

Silence engulfed the room. Neither moved, with the exception of Edmund's right hand which was running through Lucy's hair.

Bluish moonlight filled the room.

Edmund wasn't sure how long they were silent, but it was Lucy's voice that broke the silent spell of tranquility that had fallen over them.

"I'm starting to forget…" Her voice trailed off.

Edmund's brow grew troubled, "What?"

"I keep forgetting things." She stated. "Emotions, touches, memories. It's…like looking into some sort of…mirror. But it's dull…and blurry. I know I felt them…I just can't remember how they felt." She looked up at him…her blue eyes wide, scared, and uncertain. But most of all…they were…

Old.

Much too old for her gentle age of ten.

"I'm starting…starting to forget about," She stopped. Edmund didn't ask her too continue.

He didn't need too. He knew the end of that sentence.

'_Us.'_

Silence over to the room. Before Edmund admitted, "…I am too."

She looked up at him. Eyed rounded.

"Forgetting, I mean." He said awkwardly.

She looked down and intertwined their finger together.

She then began to plead, "Why? Why are they being taken away? We already got taken away from our home. Why take all we have left?"

Edmund's jaw tightened as he kissed her brow. "I don't know, Lu. I honestly don't know why."

Lucy bit her bottom lip.

"But you aren't twenty-two anymore. You're ten. And some of the things you've seen, felt and…done, aren't things a ten years old can or should understand." He continued trying to shed some light on the situation.

"…and you aren't twenty-five." She said with a small so-what forced laugh.

He lowered his eyes. "No…no I don't suppose I am."

Lucy was right about everything was going to be different. They wouldn't even be the same people they were.

"Do you think that Peter and Susan are having the same problems?" Lucy's brow was drawn and Edmund knew his sister was deep in think.

"They might be…but they were older when we went to Narnia."

She nodded.

When she spoke again it was filled with bitterness at fate.

"I don't want it all to disappear."

"None of us did."

The crickets could be heard outside through the open window. They were always so loud on summer nights like these. Lucy's voice broke the spell they were putting on him, "Promise me you won't disappear, Edmund."

"Never." His voice was sincere.

"No you have to promise!" She said desperately trying to find some small strand of hope to cling too.

"I swear it to you, Lu."

Lucy smiled a little. That was even better then a promise.

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

Yum.


End file.
